


The ghost of you

by metalkiralylany



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Smut, Haunted Houses, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Table Sex, Workplace Sex, drunk Yuuri as described by Viktor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-01 09:50:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13292313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalkiralylany/pseuds/metalkiralylany
Summary: So there he stayed, unmoving for the time being despite the sharp shards of tiny rocks digging into his shoulder blades and the instant cold sweat mixed with white and black facepaint running down the sides of his reddening face, staring into the distractingly clear blue eyes of Viktor Nikiforov.Canon Divergent AU where Yuuri and Phichit works at haunted house in Detroit while they're also still very much skaters, and somehow even Viktor comes into the picture. Also Vicchan didn't die so Yuuri didn't bomb the GPF that way, but that's only half of what this story is about.Alternatively titled Boo-ri on IceABOUT THE RATING & TAGS: The first chapter is completely SFW, G rated and wraps up a story. The second chapter is explicit smut, not necessary to read.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chainelements](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chainelements/gifts).



> Written for the Sinhole Solstice gift exchange, some weeks late. Sorry about any weird formatting, this was 100% written and uploaded on my phone.

Yuuri squinted at glowing numbers of his wristwatch. There were still five minutes left before the first group was supposed to arrive and probably ten more before they'd reach his room in the maze of unlit corridors. He leaned against the ugly peeling wallpaper behind his back, rubbing his eyes. He really should have gone for that second cup of coffee while he still had the chance. It was too late now, their boss demanded everyone to take their spots ten minutes before a tour was scheduled to start, and she was very strict about rules.

Yuuri yawned into the darkness. This was going to be a very long night.

 

***

 

When Phichit convinced him that despite not being enrolled at the local university but taking online courses at institutions at their respective home countries, they still should go for the real college student experience and get some crappy job that they could fit in with their busy training schedules, this wasn't exactly what he had in mind. Still, scaring people in the dark and occasionally either whispering or screaming in a ridiculous mixture of Japanese and English was easy money, Phichit was right about that, and Yuuri would never have passed up on an opportunity to support his family.

And that's how competitive figure skater Katsuki Yuuri ended up working at a haunted house as a ghost.

 

On the first night, about five minutes into his shift it started to seem like a terrible idea. He wasn't exactly afraid of the dark but just something about the heavy air of the room that had probably never been cleaned before made cold sweat run down the curve of his back and even though he knew it was ridiculous, he kept glancing over his shoulder, silently praying that he'd find absolutely nothing there. It felt almost claustrophobic and Yuuri wasn't really sure who was more terrified: the tourist group or him when all eight people started screaming at once. He probably did well on the job though because later he found out from Phichit that the group left a note in the guestbook about the Japanese ghost room being the scariest.

 

It got easier with time, even boring at some point. He dared to wander around the place more and already had found the best places to hide and jump out from or simply rest during his breaks. The actual act of screaming at people never became any less weird, it wasn't something he’d have ever imagined himself doing, he didn't really have a knack for acting either, and he honestly had no idea why people would willingly pay good amounts of money for getting scared… but to each their own, he thought. Phichit of course enjoyed this a lot more, he even snuck up on Yuuri a few times, which Yuuri had sworn to never forgive him but he always did the moment Phichit appeared with a delicious smelling paper cup as peace offering.

 

Yuuri could barely keep his eyes open. They were right in the middle of the skating season, Celestino had been pushing both of them to their limits and they both had competitions coming up soon, so this was the only shift they'd been willing to take for the month. The night was supposed to be slow, only three groups scheduled in advance.

 

Yuuri’s phone vibrated in his hidden pocket. It was a text from their boss.

 

_This guy booked an entire tour just for himself._

 

Yuuri raised his eyebrows as he read the message.

People are strange.

 

He was also pretty sure that the team was about to unleash all of hell on that one guy for keeping them up and wasting precious sleep time. Yuuri didn't really see the point in getting upset about it, one person or ten people meant the same money and they couldn't have gone home earlier either way.

He cleared his throat to prepare his vocal cords for some rather humiliating screaming and went to hide in the darkest corner of the room. This part of the maze was mostly unlit with the exception of one spotlight in the middle, momentarily blinding whoever stepped into it from the corridor on the right. Based on the now familiar noises echoing through the hallway, the one-man tour was already past Phichit and approaching Garrett, the colleague who was actually fairly creepy in real life as well, perfectly fitting for the role of the silent axe murderer.

One thing Yuuri noticed though was the lack of _unfamiliar_ screams. The guy was either scared shitless so much that he couldn't even make any sound, or he was already dead inside. Either way, he didn't seem to react to the horrors of Detroit's best haunted house at all.

Yuuri took a deep breath and braced himself for the inevitable embarrassment, fully intending to give the most terrifying performance of his life because the lack of responses riled him up for some reason, as if their success and the reputation of the house was a matter of life and death, not some ridiculous student job that no one else was willing to take.

He was going to make the guy _pay_ for real.

 

The sound of confident footsteps was coming from really close now, it was only a few seconds before the stranger would step right into the bright light.

Yuuri launched himself forward from the corner at the exact same moment as the person reached the open door. Such perfect timing. It almost felt like it all happened in slow motion. Yuuri tried to release all the built up frustration over failed training sessions, missed jumps, mediocre execution and general lack of sleep into one bloodcurdling scream that then morphed into his usual lines – or would have.

 

“WHO DARES TO DISTURB M- OOOOH MY GOD!” he ended up exclaiming as he stumbled backwards from the sudden shock and promptly fell over like a sack of useless potatoes.

 

_This wasn't happening. Nope._

 

Yuuri closed his eyes against the blinding light but even through the rainbow colored spots currently dancing across the center of his vision, he could still see the man towering over him, leaning in just so he blocked out most of the brightness with a rather concerned look on his face.

 

“Are you alright?” the man asked so nonchalantly as if there was nothing weird about the entire situation. Yuuri briefly considered playing dead just to avoid any further interaction but then he had a feeling that it wouldn't fly well with the already established awkward eye contact that the man apparently wasn't willing to break.

So there he stayed, unmoving for the time being despite the sharp shards of tiny rocks digging into his shoulder blades and the instant cold sweat mixed with white and black facepaint running down the sides of his reddening face, staring into the distractingly clear blue eyes of Viktor Nikiforov.

 

 _At least he has no idea about who I am,_ Yuuri thought as he racked his mind for something, _anything_ that could possibly help him get out of this situation without accidentally destroying his entire sports career. He realized a moment later that he still hasn't answered the question. He stuttered something about being fine (hopefully in English, though he wasn't entirely sure) but the other man didn't seem too convinced. He frowned.

 

“Do I know you?” Viktor asked, cocking his head to the side.

 

_What._

 

“N-No?” Yuuri was somewhat glad that he always ditched his glasses for work because he was pretty sure he wouldn't have been able to lie to Viktor’s face if he could actually make out any more details of it. Although… was it really a lie? How could Viktor have possibly _known him_ , he must have been thinking of someone else even if he was being serious. Yuuri has never in his life done anything that would warrant Viktor's attention.

 

“I could swear I have seen you somewhere before. Do you skate?”

 

_Holy shit._

 

“No!”

 

_No. He just said he didn't skate. Why on Earth did he do that?!_

 

There was no getting out of this now, Yuuri had successfully dug his own grave. Well, he was already lying in it so it was pretty fitting, all things considered.

 

“Are you sure?” Viktor went on, tapping a finger against his lips. “Even your voice sounds familiar…”

 

_What the actual fuck._

 

That didn't make any sense whatsoever. He was absolutely certain that they have never, ever talked so now it was clear that Viktor had him confused with someone else. Even though that was supposed to make him feel relieved considering the sheer awkwardness of their current encounter, he couldn't help the dull pang of disappointment. Stupid, stupid Yuuri. Always hoping and dreaming of the impossible.

 

“Yes, I'm sure,” he finally replied, struggling to keep disappointment out of his voice. It was probably better this way anyway. He couldn't have lived with the humiliation if Viktor Nikiforov, his longtime idol actually connected this chalk white face and all the screaming to a rival skater… He shook himself mentally at that. In what universe could they ever be rivals?

 

They stayed like that for another excruciatingly long minute. Viktor was studying Yuuri deep in thought and Yuuri was looking at anywhere but Viktor, not knowing when it would be appropriate for him to finally get up from the dusty floor.

He finally sighed and pushed himself up to his elbows. Viktor blinked down at him as if he had forgotten that this wasn't exactly a usual setting to have a casual conversation in, with one party sprawled out on his back with no prior intent for anything even remotely similar.

 

“Need a hand?” he asked with a playful smile, immediately reaching down towards an absolutely bewildered Yuuri.

 

Yuuri didn't want to seem rude by refusing the gesture but taking Viktor's _hand_ when his own was dirty and probably even bleeding– he hit the ground pretty hard and the sharp pain and burning sensation in his palm suggested pieces of rocks stuck deep under his skin…

 

“I'm fine,” he said, sitting up and pulling his legs up to his chin so he could wrap his arms around his knees and make it seem like he had just sat down for… some reason. And he was absolutely not planning on standing up. Ever. His fate was to remain there, haunting the floor of this house as an actual ghost for all eternity, since he was pretty sure that his spirit has already left his body as the only possible way to deal with the situation.

 

Viktor was still just standing there, looking down at him with an amused expression.

 

“Okay. I see you're all set there… And I should probably get going,” he said, with a smile playing in his voice. “Plenty of surprises to experience here.”

Yuuri almost snorted at that.

 

“It was nice meeting you,” Viktor waved at him as he turned towards the next door, walking out of his life just as he arrived, leaving Yuuri there in utter shock.

 

It took him an additional two minutes to get himself together enough to get up from the floor. He took his phone out of his hidden pocket, thankfully unaffected by the events, and of course, there were ten new messages from Phichit, all along the lines of _YUURI!!! ARE WE ON SOMETHING OR DID YOU SEE THAT TOO”_ and _“ARE YOU ALIVE????”_ He briefly considered saying no because frankly, he wasn't entirely sure. By the time he managed to type some sort of half-coherent reply though his friend busted through the open door, apparently too impatient to wait for a response.

 

“What on Earth,” he panted, clearly after a run, which was in itself quite impressive considering his costume and accessories.

 

Yuuri just shook his head, still unable to put any of his racing thoughts into actual sentences. It was absolutely surreal, Viktor Nikiforov showing up out of nowhere for no imaginable reason… Had it been anyone else, he would've thought he just imagined it all – but alas, Viktor was the only person who people would expect to pull a stunt like that.

 

“Why was he–”

“I have _no_ clue,” Yuuri laughed because what else was there left to do?

 

The rest of the shift was fairly uneventful, Yuuri tried to give himself over to the task at hand but his mind kept returning to the unbelievable encounter, replaying it over and over in his head, each time managing to find something else to freak out over, down to the tiniest details. After several futile attempts at keeping his focus he just figured he was allowed one night of distraction. It was a one-time experience after all.

 

But that wasn't quite where this whole story had started.

 

***

 

When Yuuri saw the entry list for Skate America he couldn't help the high-pitched sound escaping his lips. This was _it,_ this was _the_ moment. A few slots under his own name there was Viktor's. They were going to skate on the same ice! Excitement and dread mixed in his stomach as he pictured the scene; casually greeting Viktor as a fellow competitor as they pass each other on the corridor leading to the rink, skating together during the opening ceremony and at the closing one,  maybe even at practice. All the possibilities of just walking up to him and starting a conversation...

 

Yeah… no. Even in his most daring fantasies Yuuri knew he wouldn't muster the courage to do it. Still, he looked forward to it.

 

The event itself was a blur of sounds, colors and the wind of motion against his face as  he slid across the ice, the experience barely registering at all, but somehow ended up with a pretty solid score. Celestino clapped him on the back with a huge smile on his face while he was squinting at the scoreboard in the kiss and cry. There were a whole bunch of names between his and Viktor's but all things considered it was still a successful start.

Of course he didn't have a chance to talk to Viktor and the man paid him no mind, but that was only expected. There were plenty of famous skaters there. Maybe next time, he nodded to himself.

 

***

 

After a while, everything went back to normal. He and Phichit both kept training as hard as their bodies could handle, taking as few shifts at work as their boss would allow without too much complaining. There was just so much going on, the very near future and all of the season dangling over his head that Yuuri had almost forgotten about the whole Viktor incident. Almost, because let's face it, it was probably seared into his brain word by word until the end of times.

 

He went to France and skated pretty well, even though he missed some of his more difficult jumps, the competition itself was quite a huge mess of questionable scoring and even the most veteran skaters making costing mistake after mistake, and in the end he barely missed the podium. That was so much more than he ever expected to achieve on his first circuit that he didn't even really mind all the nitpicking articles about his skating skills and the eventual skating fandom drama that occasionally reached him through his barely used social media accounts. Somewhere, several layers under the pride of success his inner voice occasionally reminded him that it was mostly luck and that he shouldn't get overconfident, and there was always that subtle knot in his stomach whenever he thought about the rest of the season, but with his family and coach being so proud of him as well made it easier to ignore for the time being.

  


And then it just happened. Somehow, due to sheer blind luck and an unexpected number of injuries early in the season, Yuuri had suddenly found himself among the final six in the Grand Prix Final. It was all happening so fast he constantly felt like he was dreaming, that'd have been the most logical explanation for all the recent events.

 

Yuuri was beyond thrilled. He had no idea how far his luck would hold out, it already felt like as if he had unknowingly sold his soul to the devil and who even knows when payment would be due? He decided that he would make the best of it anyway and threw himself into training harder than ever before.

 

When it was finally time to board the plane he felt– Well. Yuuri wasn't exactly sure what he felt but he wasn't quite ready. Still, the excitement of skating against Viktor for real this time overpowered any and all of his usual fears for the time being. He wasn't just one of the many competitors this time, so maybe, just maybe...

 

And then that annoying little voice started whispering in the back of his mind. _What if… What if he recognizes him as the Japanese ghost? That guy who had fallen on his ass the moment he saw him, what would Viktor think of him then? He could never take him seriously as a skater!_

 

And thus, Yuuri spent most of the competition avoiding Viktor – whenever he even remembered that he was also there or why this was supposed to be a big moment. At any other time he was too busy freaking out over the fact that he was supposed to represent his home country in his very first Grand Prix Final. Homesickness wasn't something he usually struggled too much with, he accepted moving as a necessary step towards his goals as an athlete, but at times like these he longed for Hasetsu more, and the online support he received filled him with pride, even though it seemed to be a bit too generous at times.

 

So far he managed not to make a fool out of himself in front of his idol who didn't seem to suspect anything, which was both a huge relief and another source of bitter disappointment. He did catch Viktor's eyes once or twice, the man eyeing him with his brows furrowed in a way that made Yuuri blush to his ears and slightly tremble on his feet but he was the absolute newcomer at the scene so he received a lot of stares from all the skaters. It was only expected.

 

By the time he was supposed to skate his fears had taken over. He wasn't ready, he wasn't even supposed to be here, he was a _nobody._ He couldn't hear Celestino’s voice and last words of support as he stepped onto the ice, barely controlling the shaking of his hands.

 

_He can't do this._

 

He took a deep breath. He was about to prove himself wrong.

  


He finished sixth. It wasn't really a surprise. Finally something that felt actually realistic. Claiming that he wasn't disappointed would have been a lie but he had to admit that he was also slightly relieved that it was over.

  


And then there was the banquet. He didn't really feel like going, he was exhausted and only wished to crash in his bed, but it wasn't up for debate, so Yuuri went and dutifully shook hands with countless people Celestino wanted to talk to, downed several flutes of champagne after each greeting which was probably a mistake in hindsight, but at least it was far less stressful that way. He also purposefully avoided looking at Viktor, who didn't seem to be that invested in the party either. After a while, faces began to blur together and names no longer registered. Still, Yuuri felt like he was still nodding at the right times, occasionally humming in agreement or understanding. The banquet wasn't _that_ unpleasant, save for the hot air of the room. He carefully took off his jacket and wandered in the general direction of the buffet table.

  


The next morning he woke up with some mild headache and a weird taste in his mouth, accompanied by some rather fuzzy memories, but at least none of his clothes were missing and he only had a congratulating text from Phichit and another one from Celestino with the details of their flight. Nothing too incriminating. He took a quick shower and by the time he finished packing it was already time to leave the hotel. He looked back at the building one more time, sighing as he joined Celestino in a cab.

 

He couldn't quite put his feelings into coherent thoughts, but some shapeless shadow was nagging the back of his mind, as if he just missed something, taking part in something but not quite being _there_. He watched as the city outside the car's window blurred into a swirl of lights and colors as he tried not to fall asleep.

 

***

 

Two weeks later he dragged his feet to work with a huge cup of coffee as preemptive measure, considering that they had a killer training session that afternoon, he probably could've fallen asleep right where he was standing. The familiar stuffy darkness of the house didn't help the situation either; Yuuri just had to accept the fact that the last shift of the week would be excruciatingly long and demanding, as they were expecting six groups for the night.

He briefly considered skipping one or two of those – the guests had no idea about the number or nature of the rooms and their terrifying habitants so he could have actually gotten away with it. There were security cameras all over the building, of course but the only time those really came into play was when something like an accident happened on a tour or someone suspected that damage might have been done to the set. He wasn't quite sure if his own conscience would let him get so lazy though but he decided to leave it up to fate.

 

He was barely halfway through his coffee when the signal came that the first group was on its way. Yuuri cursed under his breath, quickly taking some big gulps from the drink before finally he forced himself to put it down  

in a secure corner of the room. Then at least he had a purpose other than scaring the hell out of the group of college students already screaming for their lives (what a horrible sound, holy shit); he tried his best to keep them as far from the coffee corner as possible.

He let out a content sigh when he picked the container up again; the life-saving drink was still pleasantly warm.

One down, five to go.

 

His phone beeped with the next text a few minutes later, he barely even glanced at the screen that was sort of blurry without his glasses anyway and he went to choose a different place to hide this time. Then he thought of something else and stood just outside the bright reach of the only light in the room. In his own experience it was much harder to enter a room if you could already see that _something_ was definitely in there but you couldn't quite make out _what_ exactly you were about to walk into. He knew this because the “interview” for this job also required all applicants to actually go through the place first, then once again after they had been chosen to sort of have a chance to work out what would be the best tactic from an outsider's perspective.

So he stood there, trying his best to stay completely still, even though _of course_ he just started getting the urge to scratch his face. He fought to resist the annoying feeling, scrunching his nose in an attempt to make it somewhat better.

 

He froze mid-movement though, because someone from the next tour chose that exact moment to appear at the door.

Yuuri couldn't have moved if he wanted to. Once again, it was like reality slowed down and got stuck in that one second when he saw that flash of silver in the darkness.

 

He must be really tired and possibly hallucinating, Yuuri thought as he blinked once, then again, but the image in front of him didn't change one bit. Leaning into the doorframe so casually, with his arms crossed as if there was nothing unusual about the situation, was someone who looked an awful lot like Viktor.

It couldn't have been him of course, that was just ridiculous. Him showing up here once was unbelievable enough, he had absolutely no reason to do it again, once again on his own as it seemed. This had to be some cruel trick from life, scaring the absolute shit out of the resident ghost of the place.

 

Neither of them moved. Yuuri tried to will his rapid breathing back into a normal rhythm, not taking his eyes off the man who appeared to be smirking.

After a while, the Viktor lookalike seemingly had enough of the silent standoff.

 

“Won't you scare me?” he asked, pouting a bit. Yuuri couldn't get over the fact that even that voice sounded like Viktor's.

He also had no idea how to respond. Can't-Be-Viktor has just trapped him in an impossible situation. He decided that the best course of action would be no action, he remained completely motionless. He even held his breath for a while in an attempt not to break character, which proved to be a not so good idea when he started to see stars. It also didn't help the frantic drumming in his ears with his pulse racing wild. Definitely-Not-Viktor straightened his back and stepped away from the doorframe, remaining just outside the light's reach, he began to circle the room, getting closer to Yuuri with every crunch of his shoes against the concrete floor.

 

_Shit. What does this guy want now?_

 

Yuuri tried to resist the urge to blink but what proved to be harder was not tracking the man's movements with his eyes constantly. Still, he got one glance of the smirk spreading on his lips.

 

_This can't be happening._

 

He felt a sense of deja vu. This was all too familiar and it made no sense whatsoever.

 

“This isn't what you promised me, you know,” Might-Be-Viktor went on.

 

_What._

 

That one sentence through everything off. If this _was_ Viktor after all, which still wasn't entirely realistic, it might just have been another case of him mistaking Yuuri for someone else, because he was absolutely certain that there had been no previous conversation between the two of them that  was about _promises_ , let alone promises about _scaring Viktor_. That was quite possibly the furthest from what Yuuri usually would've wanted to do to him. But this wasn't the time for wild private fantasies.

 

He tried to think of something, anything that'd help him get out of this in a way that wouldn't end in complete humiliation, but he had to admit that they were very much past that point by now. He just had to say it, tell Viktor that he had him confused with someone  that was by some incredible coincidence also both a skater and a haunted house actor.

 

Viktor circled him slowly, obviously enjoying whatever game he was playing. Yuuri swallowed hard, gathering himself for the inevitable, when Viktor realizes his mistake and leaves and never talks to him again.

That hurt to think about and he briefly considered playing along, but that wasn't him, he wouldn't deceive someone he cared about like that.

He sighed, closing his eyes.

 

“I don't know what you mean,” he said finally, which was really stupid in hindsight. Even though the conversation Viktor was referring to never happened, _technically_ it was still what he had been promised by the ads of the house. He came for a good scare, _twice,_ and Yuuri couldn't even do that, his actual job, just because it was _Viktor_.

 

Viktor stopped. Yuuri held his breath. Maybe he should just use the element of surprise and scare him right now and be done with it. That's what he wanted, right?

 

“You seemed really determined though. I thought you meant what you said,” Viktor replied, somehow sounding more serious than the topic would've required.

“Did I?” Yuuri winced at the tone of his own voice, high like a child's that's just been caught lying, even though he still had no clue what Viktor was talking about.

“Maybe I read you wrong,” Viktor said nonchalantly, “but you got my attention.”

 

Yuuri felt like his brain was going into overdrive, trying to make sense of where this was going. He needed to put an end to the misunderstanding before Viktor would end up disappointed and might actually hate him for the rest of his life. That seemed to be a bit overdramatic even for Yuuri but thoughts were thoughts and they appeared on their own account.

 

“I'm…” He wasn't quite sure how to go on. And this was definitely not the way he'd imagined his first conversations with Viktor would go – once lying on his back for an entirely wrong reason and this time cutting himself off from any future possibilities. “I think you had me mistaken for someone else.”

There, he finally said it. There was a beat of silence. And then Viktor _laughed._

 

“That'd be unfortunate, since I came here just for this.”

 

Damn, that hurt, even though he knew it was irrational. But still, knowing that he'd lose Viktor's attention the moment he figured it out made him bitter.

“It is,” he muttered under his breath.

 

“But honestly,” Viktor went on, “I don't imagine there'd be too many skaters named Yuuri who just happen to work at a place like this,” he gestured around. “Except maybe Yura,” he added, nodding to himself as if he'd just made a great point.

Yuuri thought he might have. He only had some very vague ideas about who this Yura could be, but he might as well have been a figure skater who scared people for a living. Definitely sounded more plausible than Viktor referring to _him._ He was frozen in place, his mind screaming things both at Viktor and at himself.

“Have you changed your mind?” Viktor asked.

“No?” It was more of a question than an answer, considering that he was still as clueless as ever.

“I'm happy to hear that.”

“But… Why?”

“What?” Now it was Viktor's turn to be confused.

“Why are you here?” Yuuri asked, turning to face him, completely dropping his character.

“Because you told me you'd be here,” Viktor replied, raising his eyebrows. Even in the darkness off the room, Yuuri could see a strange glint in his eyes, as if he was somehow hurt by Yuuri's question. Which… but wait.

“I… told you?” Yuuri frowned. Something twisting in his stomach. The only time he had talked to Viktor he actually denied everything, so how…?

“At the GPF banquet, remember?” Viktor prompted, sounding somewhat unsure.

No. Yuuri definitely had _no_ memories of anything like that. He began to sweat.

“Uhm…” he wasn't sure what to say, just looked at the other man in awkward silence.

Viktor actually _blushed._ Yuuri was about to burst out laughing out of sheer nervousness.

“Well, this is awkward,” Viktor said after a second, voicing Yuuri's exact thoughts. “I thought you… oh well,” he laughed and leaning against the wall behind him he dragged a hand across his face.

 

Yuuri hesitated. On one hand, he needed to know what he had done in order to deal with it, but on the other hand he really didn't want to. It was always more embarrassing that he could've imagined, not that it happened too often. He was usually careful not to get carried away but the fact that he apparently had at the _GPF banquet_ was a horrifying thought. Still, he felt like he owed this to Viktor now that he went through the trouble to actually visit him. Twice. Which still didn't make any sense. Nor did that he had been alone both times.

 

“What did I do?” Yuuri sighed, resigning himself to his fate. He leaned against the wall next to Viktor. It was easier not to look him in the eye. The darkness also helped a bit, he found it easier to be truthful like this.

 

Viktor chuckled. That wasn't a good sign.

“You really don't remember?”

“No, sorry,” he shook his head apologetically.

“Well, I was going to get drinks at the banquet when I ran into you. Or more like you ran into me,” Viktor started, and Yuuri was already ready to regret every single decision he has ever made. “You apologized and said you hoped you didn't scare me, then went on a rant about how me not being scared by you was really disrespectful,” he laughed, tilting his head back.

“I did… what?!” Yuuri buried his burning face in his hands.

“I had no idea what you were talking about at first,” Viktor went on, still smiling. “But then I remembered something about a haunted house where I thought I'd recognized someone. I asked you about it and you said that of course that had been you, but I shouldn't tell Viktor.”

Yuuri groaned. This was so much worse than he thought it'd be.

“Then you remembered who you were talking to and you reprimanded me for listening in on a conversation that I wasn't supposed to hear.”

“Oh my god.” Yuuri was ready for the ground to open and swallow him whole.

“Wait, it's not over yet,” the other man said with such a cheerful tone that Yuuri was considering simply just running away in the darkness. “You got mad at me and stormed off. I was very confused,” he laughed again. “Some time later you reappeared and challenged me to a scaring contest.”

“A what...?” Yuuri had no idea whether he should laugh or cry.

“We never found out because then you heard a song you liked and took me dancing,” Viktor replied.

“I asked you to dance?!” _And you said yes?_

“You didn't ask,” the other man chuckled. Yuuri's nails dug into the wallpaper behind his back. He was ready to become one with the house and live there for the rest of his life.

“Viktor, I'm sorry,” he mumbled. “ I was– I didn't–”

“That was the most fun I had at a banquet in years,” Viktor interrupted. “You're a great dancer, you know. And you had some pretty interesting conversation points, when you managed to stay on topic.”

Yuuri made some non-committal noise in acknowledgement while he still refused to look up.

“What happened then?” He was almost too afraid to ask, but at this point he had nothing to lose.

“Oh, you excused yourself and never came back. I assumed you went to sleep,” Viktor shrugged.

Thank god for small mercies.

“And to answer your original question, I did come here because you promised to scare me. And you didn't,” he pouted in an absolutely ridiculous way. “And because you never gave me your number and none of the others had it.”

 

Yuuri was completely baffled. This all seemed like a prank, a very cruel one at that. He looked up so fast that Viktor slightly jumped, he let out a humorless chuckle at that.

“There, you had your scare,” he said, looking Viktor straight in the eye for the first time. “Mission accomplished, right?”

“Not exactly,” the other man said, cocking his head to the side. “You still haven't given me your number.”

 

_Oh._

 

“I thought you were joking,” Yuuri muttered, instinctively reaching for his own phone. It had two new messages, momentarily distracting him. “ _Shit!_ It's my boss. She wants to know why your one-man tour isn't over yet.”

“Oh,” Viktor sounded surprised. “I kind of.forgot about that,” he laughed, scratching his head.

“The other is from Phichit…” Yuuri tapped on the message. “He's wondering if the tour was cancelled?” he looked up with his eyebrows raised.

“I might have… snuck past them,” Viktor admitted with such a straight face that Yuuri burst out laughing, finally releasing all the tension built up inside him throughout the night.

 

“You think you'd be up for a drink later? I also meant what I said, I really liked talking to you,” Viktor spoke a minute later as they walked towards the next door.

“Sure,” Yuuri nodded, finally deciding that whether this was some wild fever dream or actual reality, he would just roll with it anyway. Also there were still many things he wanted to ask Viktor about, like the reason behind his first trip here, what _actually_ made him ask for his number; although he wasn't entirely sure if he could bring himself to ask that one.

“Fantastic!” the other man beamed him, filling his chest with such warmth that was the most unusual feeling. “Text me when you're done here?”

“That'll be around four in the morning,” Yuuri huffed a laugh, but then Viktor just nodded. This man was unbelievable. “I still don't have your number though,” he went on, unlocking his phone.

“It's– wait.” He stopped so suddenly that made Yuuri freeze as well. Viktor was looking at his phone with his face chalk white for some reason.”

“What?” Yuuri prompted.

Viktor visibly swallowed. “If you're typing on your phone with two hands then… whose hand am I holding?”

 

They stared at each other for a second with wide eyes in complete silence. Then they bolted for the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many months and dates later Viktor visits Yuuri at the haunted house again. Things get heated. That's it, that's the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo here's the other part I mentioned I might write. Please check the rating and the new tags before reading!
> 
> Much thanks to seventhstar for helping me clean this up!

Yuuri could tell it was Viktor coming even before he reached the door. Not by his footsteps or the tune he was humming. The first thing that caught his attention was the smell of the absolutely life-saving green tea latte that he always brought along whenever he visited, which was… pretty often, considering the fact that he was supposed to live and train on another continent. Yuuri breathed in the delicious scent, and closing his eyes he smiled into the darkness. 

He wasn't really expecting Viktor to show up since he knew Yuuri had a shift tonight, albeit it was supposed to be a short one,; but he couldn't have claimed to be surprised. This wasn't the first time he’d decided to drop by on an impromptu visit, baffling Yuuri's boss at first by casually walking around like he belonged there. Everyone just accepted it after a while and no one really questioned him anymore when he straight up just marched into the maze to see his boyfriend. One wouldn't have dreamt of stopping Viktor Nikiforov from doing whatever the hell he wanted.

 

Yuuri went to greet Viktor at the door, sneaking his arms around Viktor's waist the moment he stepped over the threshold. He rested his forehead against Viktor's shoulder, burying his nose in the familiar smelling brown coat while Viktor hugged him close with one arm, holding the other one to the side to protect the precious paper cup.

 

“Hi,” Yuuri whispered, still refusing to let go.

“Hi,” Viktor replied, nuzzling his cheek against the soft dark mop of Yuuri's hair. 

 

It'd been eight weeks since the last time they saw each other in Canada where their schedules last collided, but now in the off-season Viktor could finally manage a trip to Detroit for a few days. Yuuri was supposed to fly to St. Petersburg a few weeks later for the second time ever, already stressing over his official introduction to the remaining members of the Russian skating team that he hadn't managed to meet at competitions. It took them an entire season to finally get there, but neither of them felt the need to rush. Viktor was yet to meet Yuuri's family in person and he had only ever made one offhand comment about his own. It was a strange feeling, knowing that there would always be that kind of unbalance between them, that there would be an area of Viktor's life Yuuri would never be a part of, but he barely ever thought about it and Viktor seemed content this way as a fully accepted member of the Katsuki family already. 

 

“I missed you,” Yuuri mumbled against Viktor's shoulder.

“I missed you too,” Viktor said, hugging him tighter. “It's been too long.”

They swayed a bit from side to side slowly, simply enjoying each other's presence without words. Viktor's fingers ended up carefully tangled in Yuuri's hair, while Yuuri's hands wandered around on his back, rubbing in soothing circles. 

“You know I'm not getting out of here until five, right? Which is in three hours,” Yuuri smiled up at him after they finally let each other go. “But I'm glad you came anyway.”

“I didn't want to wait. I couldn't.” Viktor's eyes were burning bright and Yuuri felt color creeping into his cheeks from the heat of it. 

“Well, you don't have much choice,” he said, the corners of his mouth turning downwards disapprovingly. “My boss will let you in for visits but I'm pretty sure she counts every second while you're in here.”

“We could tell her I got lost on the way out,” Viktor shrugged, leaning closer, nudging the tip of Yuuri's nose with his own, the ghost of his breath making Yuuri shiver.

“I'm sure that'd sound believable, considering you probably know this place more than I do at this point,” Yuuri chuckled.

“Then tell her I found another exit,” Viktor mumbled, into his ear this time. “But I'm not leaving you.”

Yuuri closed his eyes. It was so,  _ so  _ hard to stay reasonable and resist all the tempting excuses he could come up with when his senses were overwhelmed by the soft touches of Viktor's lips against the sensitive skin of his neck, leaving a trail of featherlight kisses down towards his shoulder. Of course he didn't want Viktor to go either.

“There are cameras in every room, remember?”  _ Why was it so hard to form actual sentences? _

“I'm ready to show my love for you, Viktor started, and something stirred in Yuuri's stomach. “But cameras have blind spots,” the other man went with a smile evident in his voice. Yuuri yelped in surprise when his hand curled around his ass. “And besides, it's  _ not  _ every room.”

“What?” Yuuri breathed out, confused.

“The first time I came here,” Viktor started to explain, taking his time between every couple of words to plant kisses along Yuuri's jawline, “I took a wrong turn somewhere and ended up in an empty storage room. Well, mostly empty. There are some boxes.” He squeezed the back of Yuuri's thigh. “And a table.”

If he wasn't so preoccupied, Yuuri would've been very impressed by Viktor's ability to discover things everyone else had ignored. He had no damn clue what the other man was talking about and he had been working here for two and a half years.

“But–” Yuuri tried to be sensible. He really did.

“It's not far.”

“My boss–”

“Won't see us there.”

“But she'll see that I'm not where I'm supposed to be.”

“You told me that no one checks the footage unless there's trouble,” Viktor insisted, gently pushing Yuuri to move until his back was against the wall right under the camera. Yuuri's breath hitched in his throat when Viktor snuck his hand under Yuuri’s costume, his cold fingertips sliding along Yuuri’s side and tracing the lines of his ribcage. He was about to say something when Viktor finally kissed him hard, changing his tactic. Yuuri opened up to him immediately, giving himself over to the sensation, the warmth of Viktor's lips and the heat of his tongue clashing with his own in the rush of the moment before they matched each other's rhythm. Yuuri instinctively grabbed at Viktor's silver locks to pull him down to a more comfortable angle while he pushed his whole body against him. Soon they were both out of breath. When they parted, Viktor rested his forehead against Yuuri's with his eyes closed.

“You being here is trouble,” Yuuri said once he had somewhat regained his composure.

“Then let's make it quick,” Viktor replied with a wicked smile, and Yuuri already knew it was over. 

 

He grabbed Viktor's hand and marched through the door in an instant but stopped after a few confident steps as he remembered that he had no idea which way they were supposed to go. He heard Viktor chuckle beside him as he took the lead while Yuuri followed him in a daze. He briefly wondered when the first tour would come and when his boss would finally text him about Viktor but then he decided it was better to not think about those things at all. If he ventured too deep into all the reasonable concerns he could've been having he would've turned back right there and then. 

Viktor was right, the hidden room was only behind a corner and the door opened right away. It was dark and tiny with an old office table pushed to the side, leaving just enough room to fit two people standing comfortably. Once Yuuri shut the door behind him they were left in complete silence, the only sound he could hear was the frantic beating of his own heart against his ribcage. Viktor felt around on the table for something Yuuri couldn't see but then he heard a click and faint light filled the room as Viktor put a flashlight on shelf on the opposite wall, discreet enough not to look suspicious from the outside while still illuminating the room enough for them to see perfectly.

Viktor's hair was already a mess and his cheeks slightly flushed. He was a beautiful sight, looking at Yuuri with his lips parted, only stopping for a second before he closed the distance between them and kissed Yuuri again, stroking Yuuri’s face gently with his thumb before his hands slid down to Yuuri’s chest to find the buttons of his costume. Yuuri pulled Viktor's coat from his shoulders and quickly shrugged out of his own shirt while Viktor did the same. He marveled at the sight and reached out immediately to run a hand over his abdomen, tracing the lines of his well-defined muscles under the soft pale skin. Sometimes he still had a hard time believing that someone like Viktor had chosen  _ him,  _ someone so ordinary; it seemed surreal. And yet, Viktor looked at him like he was the sun and Yuuri basked in the heat radiating from his eyes, thanking the lord for that old bet with Christophe that had Viktor barging into his life in the most unexpected way. And for the fact that by now they had ditched the white facepaint in favor of masks so he felt at least somewhat more presentable than that first time he ended up lying  _ almost _ under Viktor.

He hooked his fingers into the belt loops of his pants and pulled Viktor closer, initiating another kiss. When they broke apart to catch their breath his fingers curled around the waistband of the other man's jeans. He looked up at Viktor for confirmation and when he received an enthusiastic nod he quickly began to undo his belt.

He felt Viktor's fingertips on his hips, slowly ghosting over his skin to the front, leaving goosebumps on their trail. Viktor looked at him questioningly.

“Are you sure you're okay with this?”

“Yes,” Yuuri replied with such conviction he was almost surprised at himself. He leaned in for another kiss to seal the deal.

Before Viktor worked off his pants, he picked his long coat up and put it around Yuuri's shoulders, which momentarily confused him. But before he could ask, Viktor  gently led him backwards until the back of his thighs hit something hard in the corner, never  breaking the kiss. His hands quickly slid under Yuuri's ass and he lifted the other man with ease, setting him down on the edge of table.

Yuuri hooked his legs behind Viktor's back and pulled him in with one swift motion; they both gasped as their crotches pressed together and he pushed his hips forward, seeking more pressure, more contact,  _ more.  _ Yuuri's hands found their way around and cupped Viktor's ass as he leaned forward to reach the man's neck, gently biting down on the delicate skin, kissing his way towards his collarbone as Viktor tilted his head back with a sigh, running his hands along Yuuri's thighs wrapped around his hips. 

Yuuri’s mouth moved on to Viktor's chest, aiming to cover every inch of his beautiful body in sloppy kisses. He softly grazed a nipple with his teeth, making Viktor's muscles clench under his touch followed by a low moan that sent shivers down his spine. Viktor put his hand under his chin to raise his head and he kissed Yuuri again, pushing his shoulders down until he was lying flat on his back, Viktor's coat providing a comfortable barrier between his skin and the dusty wooden surface. 

He gasped as Viktor's fingertips brushed against the bulging front of his underwear and then curled under the waistband, pulling it down. Yuuri released Viktor from the death trap of his legs so he could remove his last remaining clothes along with his own, but then he wrapped his calves around his back again to keep him close. 

He wanted to sit up, he wanted to keep kissing Viktor who was suddenly too far away, but he was stopped mid movement and his back arched from the table as Viktor’s warm fingers began to stroke the length of his cock, barely touching but driving him mad already. He bit down on his lower lip to suppress a whimper but he didn't quite succeed. He heard Viktor chuckle.

“Viktor, please,” he gasped, reaching down for Viktor's hand or to touch himself, he wasn't quite sure, but Viktor caught his wrist and lifted it up to kiss his palm and then laced their fingers together, pinning Yuuri's arm to the table beside his head, still only teasing him with his free hand. 

Yuuri squirmed on the table, desperate for more contact, urging Viktor closer with the squeeze of his thighs. His other hand curled into the fabric of the coat when Viktor finally showed mercy and took him into his palm, rubbing the tip of Yuuri's cock with his thumb while he slid his fist up and down in a slow rhythm. Yuuri took deep breaths, trying to hold himself together for a little bit longer, but this was already so much sensation after too many weeks of deprivation that the lightest touch could send him into overdrive. 

When he felt Viktor's tongue licking across the tip experimentally he couldn't hold back a cry. Yuuri reached out again until his fingers brushed against hot skin and he heard Viktor gasp, and he covered Viktor's length followed by a light squeeze which made Viktor's knees buckle for a second, but Yuuri held him in place firmly. He only squeezed harder when the heat of Viktor's mouth was suddenly all around him, licking and sucking and taking in as much as he could, the occasional vibrations from his moans ensured that Yuuri wouldn't have lasted long. He didn't want this to end yet though, it wasn't nearly enough of  being close to Viktor when they could get even closer. He lifted their joined hands and guided Viktor's fingers further down until he got the hint and started circling his entrance.

“You want this?” Viktor gasped out, his voice trembling slightly as he struggled to keep it level while Yuuri stroked him as gently as he could manage.

“Yes,” Yuuri breathed out, emphasizing his words with another squeeze of Viktor's cock.

“Then give me a second,” Viktor replied and he untangled himself from Yuuri.

Yuuri whined at the loss of contact, the air of the room felt cold against his flushed skin. Viktor was back a minute later with a tiny bottle from one of the many pockets of his clothes scattered around the room. 

Yuuri's muscles twitched with anticipation and his breath hitched when Viktor touched him again with his fingers covered in cold lube, but the shock was immediately forgotten as Viktor carefully prepared him, taking it so slowly that Yuuri pushed against him helplessly. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity he slid one finger inside. He let Yuuri adjust to the feeling before he pulled out again drawing lazy circles and teasing him endlessly until he begged for him to do  _ something _ . He pushed in again, curling his finger, moving around just enough to make him see stars.

The second finger was salvation, the third was a whole other dimension. Yuuri tried to keep his pace in stroking Viktor but it was impossible, his hand moved in a frantic rhythm, gripping Viktor's dick tighter everytime he did something that particularly hit a spot. 

“Do you want to?” Viktor asked after a while, holding up a condom. They were past the point of talking in full sentences.

Yuuri nodded and took it from him, and gently rolled it onto Viktor's cock, trembling with anticipation. 

He gripped the edge of the table when Viktor pushed in for the first time, grunting with the effort and gasping a few times as he leaned over Yuuri, supporting himself on both of his arms. Yuuri slid his fingers up along his biceps, stroking the side of Viktor's cheek. His nails left a red mark on Viktor's neck the next time Viktor moved inside him. 

Viktor reached out to brush Yuuri's hair back from his sweaty forehead with such an adoring expression on his face that Yuuri wanted to cry. Viktor looked so happy, so content in that moment it was almost too much to handle.

“I love you,” Yuuri blurted out and Viktor's eyes lit up even more.

“I love you too,” came the answer without missing a beat.

Then he moved again and Yuuri closed his eyes, throwing his head back, biting his lips as Viktor slowly settled into a rhythm, gradually getting faster with each push of his hips, until it was too much and when he wrapped his palm around Yuuri's cock one more time Yuuri came shuddering, spilling all over his stomach and apparently that was all Viktor needed because one final thrust later he stopped, all his muscles rigid and trembling before he went completely limp, sprawled across Yuuri, panting and spent. 

Yuuri stroke his hair soothingly until he could feel that their heartbeats slowing down to a normal pace, and then he took a deep breath and pushed himself up, forcing Viktor to move as well, which he clearly didn't appreciate based on the sounds he was making. Yuuri smiled fondly as he turned Viktor around and gently helped him up to the table, effectively pulling him onto his lap. He hugged him from behind, resting his chin at the crook of his neck while Viktor nestled his head against Yuuri's shoulder.

They stayed like that for a while in comfortable silence, until Yuuri's phone vibrated somewhere in his pocket, making him jump slightly. Viktor grunted disapprovingly. 

“Sorry,” Yuuri grimaced, already trying to find a way to get on his feet without dropping Viktor on the floor. “It's most likely my boss and I'm probably fired.”

Viktor chuckled and he actually got up. “I'm sorry, we might have gotten a bit carried away,” he said and went to look for his clothes but Yuuri pulled him back by his arm to face him.

“I'm not sorry about that,” he stated firmly, looking into Viktor's clear blue eyes **.**

Viktor leaned forward and kissed him lightly, and Yuuri could feel he was smiling against his lips.

“I'm glad,” Viktor said.

Yuuri got off the table but he had to reach back for support as his legs buckled under him. His palm touched something wet and as he turned back to look he burst out laughing.

“I  _ am  _ sorry about this, though, he said, holding up Viktor's coat.

Viktor dragged a hand across his face. “Damn, Yuuri, I  _ really  _ liked that coat.”

Yuuri suddenly felt bad for laughing and he was about to say that he'll pay for it when Viktor cracked and laughed as well.

“I'm kidding, that's actually really funny.”

Yuuri rolled his eyes. “Viktor, please.”

“You said that in a very different context just a few minutes ago.”

“ _ Viktor!”  _

“Okay,” Viktor laughed again, holding his hands up defensively. 

“I need to get back to work now,” Yuuri said, suddenly nervous. “And you need to get out without being seen. Because I actually really do like my job and I'm  _ not  _ kidding.”

“I'll manage,” Viktor replied with a wink, folding his ruined coat over so the damage wasn't too obvious. He pressed another kiss to Yuuri's lips. They quickly pulled on their clothes and Viktor opened the door, squinting into the darkness. 

“Clear,” he reported back.

“Okay, go!” Yuuri urged him.

“See you later,” Viktor whispered before slipping out as quietly as he could manage.

 

Yuuri quickly gathered the rest of his things. He picked up his phone filled with dread but to his utter confusion he only had a text from Phichit.

When he opened it though, it took everything not to drop the device.

  
  


_ I saved your pretty butt this time, but you're buying lunch for at least for two weeks. _

_ P.S. I deleted all footage from the safe room before anyone (myself included) could see it, but next time PLEASE, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, choose a place with less cameras! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, that's it, I hope you guys weren't disappointed. Thank you if you made it to the end!


End file.
